<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Change of Luck by Something_Or_Another</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703564">A Change of Luck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another'>Something_Or_Another</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Luck, Double Penetration, F/M, Instant Loss, Mind Break, Mishaps, Multi, Non-Consensual Groping, Shotacon, Sloppy Seconds, Stripping, hole in the wall, wardrobe malfunction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Something_Or_Another/pseuds/Something_Or_Another</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arslan offers to take the burden of Qrow's semblance for a day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Change of Luck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Semblances are a mysterious thing. No one knows exactly when they came about just that they're gifts from gods. Gifts capable of bending the elements, enhancing one's physique to impossible levels, even break the laws of physics on rare occasions. Each one a reflection of their owner's soul, accentuating their natural abilities and personality. For most these are blessings that helped them survive the harsh world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Though not all were so lucky.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Can it really be done?" Qrow asks, sitting on the edge of his faux leather chair, gripping the contract in his hands as if someone would snatch it away from him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, it can Mister Branwen," Mister Black says nodding, a pen spinning around his thumb. "It's taken us some time to find the right people, but I assure you it can and will be done."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mister Black took pride in his work, more so than people before him had. He prides himself in being able to find the right kink and/or scenarios for anyone. There wasn't a person who'd come to him he hadn't satisfied. Qrow Branwen, however, had provided a unique problem. He wasn't into anything particularly risque, and he wasn't particularly hard to get off. No, the problem laid with his semblance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bad Luck. It could ruin even the most carefully laid plans. Bondage knots coming loose or tightening too much, allergic reactions to oils and lubes, dead batteries, lost keys, an absurd number of power outages; anything and everything that could go wrong would when he was involved, but finally Mister Black had found a solution.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reaches over the table and pushes a button on the speaker. "Mister Purple, Miss Altan please come in."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the conference room opens and two people walk in. Firstly is a small-framed man with slicked-back purple hair and a matching purple that hugged his body tightly. He has a mousey face and his eyes dart over Qrow, taking in his features as fast as could. Behind him is a woman just a few inches taller. Arslan Altan, a recent graduate from Haven Academy, Qrow recognizes her as a participant from the last few Vytal Tournaments and even a few of the Animus tournaments.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mister Branwen, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mister Purple says as he takes a seat across from Qrow, his voice soft and calm. Arslan takes the seat next to the small man and nods to the other men. “Hello everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey there,” Qrow says, giving a small wave to the newcomers before turning back to Mister Black. “So...are they…?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they are. As you know, we’ve long since tried to work around your semblance.” He starts pulling papers from the file, laying them out on the table. Each one detailing one of the many failed scenarios Qrow had been involved in over the years. “Extra planning, luck proofing, even tried good luck rituals, all to no avail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t have to remind me,” Qrow mutters, looking over the papers, his shoulders slumped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So my team figures that the best way around your semblance is to remove it entirely,” Black says with a calm smile as Qrow furrows his brow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That simple huh? Why didn’t I think of that?” He drops the contract back on to the table as he leans back in his chair. “We’ve tried semblance blockers, remember? They always fail.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, which is why we’re not going to block your semblance, we’re going to replace it,” Qrow's eyebrow raises at the man, “you see, Mister Purple’s semblance allows him to trade any two semblances for 24 hours,” the hunter sat forward in his seat, looking over to Arslan who gave him a cocky smirk. “And Miss Altan has agreed to take the burden of your semblance for the duration of that time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You agreed to have terrible luck for the day? Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe luck is something one creates through the strength of mind, rather than superstitions,” she shrugs, the smirk remaining. “Not to say that you are weak, just that...your resolve has been weakened.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Qrow has heard similar mindsets from hunters in the past. It rarely worked out well for them. “So what, you just wanted to prove your mental fortitude or whatever?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More that they offered a rather generous sum of lien and a few favors in return for this,” she says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair I guess. Long as I get a break I don't care," a soft tapping could be heard under the table, Qrow's leg is bouncing with excitement, a grin growing across his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Mister Black slides the contract back to him, as well as a pen. "Just sign here and we'll move forward..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A short while later</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So then, how do you feel?" Mister Purple asks as he returns to his seat, wiping his brow down with a black handkerchief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Honestly, not much different," Arslan says looking herself over, checking out her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I feel new, brand new, better than ever," Qrow was grinning widely, his back straightened, Shoulders raised, a look of youth shine in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wonderful, then are you ready to proceed?" Mister Black asks as he stands up "we have a full day-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No thanks," Qrow says, still looking himself over, already walking away from the group "I...just wanna explore, enjoy myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah well then, I suppose if that will satisfy your needs," He watches the seasoned hunter wander off, letting him disappear out the door before turning to Arslan "as for you? We can set you up in a room that should hopefully stave off too much bad luck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you, but I won't be needing it," Arslan shakes her head "I must prepare for a mission this weekend, so I'll need to return to my apartment,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Are you sure? It'd be no-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I assure you I'm fine,” Arslan gives the two men a wave as she leaves the conference room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two workers give her a wave as well. When she leaves Mister Purple furrows his brow, drumming his fingers on the table. "Hmm, don't you hate it when you feel as if you've forgotten something?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Absolutely, but it's best not to let such a thing weigh you down," Mister Black takes his seat again, crossing his legs. "So then, Mister Purple, it seems our day has opened up, what shall we do with it?" The smaller man gives him a coy smile.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Arslan steps out of the Clubs building, breathing in the cool air of Mistral mountains, when the door slammed closed, striking her rear. She grumbled something softly as she rubs her toned cheeks through her thin pants. “If that is the worst this bad luck has to offer, then I think I will be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Most of the Club’s buildings were located high in the Mistral mountains, which puts them just outside of the kingdom’s influence meaning they could practice almost any kind of deviant act that they wished. The trade off for this privacy meant that there was only a long single road that led up to them. Luckily for the club-goers, there was a bus that ran up and down the road, and luckily for Arslan, that bus was parked at the bus stop at that moment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph,” She gives a confident tut and quickly makes her way over to the vehicle, arriving just as the driver was closing the doors. “Excuse me! One moment!” She has to practically force the doors open again before the driver relents and opens them just enough for her to get on, slamming them shut behind her. “Hm, thank you,” She mutters. Shooting him a glare, she tries to step further into the bus, only to feel a tug on the back of her robe. “What the?” Arslan looks over her shoulder to see that the hem of her robe was stuck between the dual doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gives her robe a light tug, trying to free it to no avail. “Hey! Hurry up and get up here, ain’t got all day!” He barks down at her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve caught my shirt on the door. Open it so I can-Hey!” She lets out a startled cry as the bus lurches forward. “Did you not hear me? I’m stuck.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I got a schedule to keep,” He reaches over and grabs hold of her arm. “Now hold on sir I-!” he roughly yanks her towards him. She stumbles forward, landing on her knees next to him as her robe is yanked open and off her arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Look slut, you ain’t gotta thank me yet,” He says with a loud laugh, several of the other passengers laughing with him. Arslan can feel her cheeks burning with embarrassment, her eye twitching in anger. She stands back up without a word. Pulling her robe back over her right arm, she ties her sash tighter and storms down the aisle, ignoring the snickering coming from the other passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finds herself a spot near the middle of the bus and grabs hold of the railing above with her left hand. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Stupid driver. He couldn’t be worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She takes several slow breaths, calming her agitated nerves as the bus drives on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seems that the route was particularly busy today as the bus was packed with people, their bodies pressing up against each other every time the bus took a turn. For the most part, Arslan didn’t mind it, she had faced greater inconveniences, what she did mind was the adventurous hand that often found its way along her backside. The first time, she waved it off as an accident. The second time, simply bad positioning. The third time, however, when her ‘admirer’ felt brave enough to cup a handful of her ass, is where she drew the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I recommend you stop now, and leave with what you got,” She mutters under her breath, the small gasp and tensing hand let her know the man heard her. The hand pulls away just as the bus hits a large pothole, catching Arslan off guard and causing her to stumble back, putting her ass back in the hands of the random man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? You like this?” He asks, squeezing her tone cheeks with a bit more confidence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I like a pervert groping me on bus </span>
  </em>
  <span>Is what Arslan wanted to reply with, only the bus had hit another pothole, causing her to bite down on her tongue after just saying “Yeah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heh, knew a slut like you wanted it,” He kept squeezing and fondling her ass, fingers teasing at her waistline. Arslan bit down her lip, keeping back the urge to pummel the man. It wouldn’t be hard for her, his hands weren’t strong like a fighter’s but there were many, many laws restricting just how much force she was allowed to use against civilians, and any attack may catch another passenger by accident.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Swallowing the urges, she reaches behind her, looking for the man. “Oh yeah? Want more do ya?” he presses his hips forward, putting his crotch in her hand. The huntress gave his package a soft squeeze. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm, a shame. Seems a gift is wasted on trash </span>
  </em>
  <span>Once she was sure she had his length in her palms she squeezed again. Hard. “AHaah! Stop! Stop!” He pleads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Remove your hand, and we forget this happened,” She growls over her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an angry mutter, he lets go of her, “Bitch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave his dick another hard squeeze, she could feel him wince and whine in pain. “Oh look, my stop, shame I can’t put a coward like you in his place,” Arslan says, letting go of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy was still grumbling, rubbing his sore shaft. “You talk a lot of shit for a slut,” He pulls back and smacks her ass hard, grabbing hold of her pants. Arslan yelped in surprise, letting go of the bar above her, just as the driver slammed on the breaks. She tumbles forward to the ground with a loud ripping noise. “Oh, you!” She quickly gets up only to feel a breeze around her thighs and more laughing from the passengers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down, Arslan saw that her pants had ripped from waist to knee and were currently pooled around her ankles, her yellow striped panties on display to everyone around her. With fury and shame building up, she looked around, trying to find any sign of the man. Sadly though, he was lost to the surge of people getting off the bus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Slut!” the driver calls back to her “I want you off my bus! I don’t care how you get your jollies, you ain’t gettin' em here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sir, I assure this is not-!” “Don’t care! Move it!” Angrily, she pulls her pants back up, holding them up as she stomps her way off the bus. “And make sure you keep yer clothes on next time!” The bus driver gave her ass a slap as she passed him, only adding to her humiliation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She steps off the bus, just missing having the doors closed on her again. “Stupid, worthless, useless,” Arslan growls to herself, watching as the bus drives off. She ties the two ends of her pants together, getting them to just barely stay up, the side of her panties still showing. “This not because of that stupid semblance. Just a bad day,” She mutters to herself looking around to see where she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All around her were large, dark warehouses, littered covered streets, and large trucks loading up cargo. “I’m in….the warehouse district?” She groans, rubbing her forehead. “I got off at the wrong stop,” With a heavy sigh, she looks around until she spots one of the workers. “Excuse me, sir, could you help me?” she calls out to him, walking over to the large man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes roam up and down her body rather obviously and he grins at her.” Sure thing beautiful, what can I do you for? And what help do you need?” he lets out a deep laugh as Arslan stops a few feet from him, wincing at the crude joke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I… just need to know when a bus that will take me to the main city will come by,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, toots, only bus that comes to that stop goes up the mountain, or out to the side villages, nothing for the main city,” He says, lips curling into a smirk “But hey I’d be happy to give you a ride somewhere. A ride for a ride, if ya catch my drift,” he gives a wink and she feels the urge to recoil. She caught his drift and dropped it immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I shall walk, It’s good for the body,” She tells him before walking away, ignoring his catcalls and whistles. After walking a decent distance away, she pulls her scroll out to check for directions. “Wonderful, my place isn’t terribly far from here, I can walk and be back before dark,” She looks up at the sky, seeing the sun still well into the sky.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling a little better about her situation Arslan continues on her way, walking along the sidewalk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A few setbacks, but nothing serious. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She thinks to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Once I’m home then I can finally relax.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unfortunately, though, the walk home was not so simple. Around every corner, some mishap was waiting to happen. Ladders falling over, stacks of boxes toppling towards her, bags ripping at her feet, more than once she found herself just barely dodging out of the way of a falling flower pot. After a particularly close call with a runaway cart, Arslan ducks into an alleyway, fuming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This semblance is a nuisance,” she grumbles, pulling her scroll out to check her map. “But it is no worse than some child’s tricks,” She looks down at her screen, her annoyance switching almost to full rage. “No that’s….that’s not right,” The map on her screen showed that instead of being five minutes away from her apartment, she was now forty-five minutes away. She had been going the wrong way!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She breathes deeply, holding everything in “That's….fine. I’ll just follow a,” </span>
  <b>Click </b>
  <span>Her screen goes black and her scroll folds itself close.”...No.” She presses down on the power button, holding it until it flashed red. Dead Batteries. “But i...I charged it this morning…” Arslan stood there, staring at the now-useless piece of technology in her hand. “STUPID!” She calls out, chucking the scroll as hard as she could at the brick wall where it shatters into dozens of even more useless pieces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It takes a moment for her to realize just what she has done. “This semblance is nothing!” She shouts, spinning to kick at a dumpster only to miss and slip on the grimy ground, landing with a solid thud on her ass. She stays on the ground for a moment, trying to distill the anger inside her “First. I’m going to beat this semblance. Then, I’m going to beat Qrow,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stands back up, dusting off her rear end, and continues on her way. While she didn’t have her map anymore, or her scroll, she had seen enough of it to be able to find her way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Once I get to the residential areas it should be a piece of cake.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time as she walked she kept her focus on the street signs, making sure she didn’t accidentally turn on to the wrong street again. This focus didn’t work too well in her favor though. She ended up bumping into several people, getting various angry remarks. She gave up entirely on it when she heard children giggling and felt small hands grabbing at her waist and pockets</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! Getaway!” She barks at them, trying to shoo them away. The children though only laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Hey hag, your undies are showing,” One boy teases. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You some kind of prostitute?” Another one asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like one!” The group of boys all laugh at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan’s cheeks started to burn again as she slaps one on the head, just hard enough to make him wince. “I suggest you boys leave now. I have nothing for you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah? Guess you don’t,” One boy snickers as he and the others run off, turning down an alleyway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmph, what is a group of boys like that even doing around here?” Arslan asks softly. Slowly the dots connected in her mind, and when they did her eyes went wide. She grabbed at the pocket that once held her wallet, now empty. “Those bastards!” She takes off after them, turning down the alley in time to see the last few boys crawling through a hole in the wall at the far end of the alley.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get back here!” she shouts. The boy turns back and looks on in fear as he sees the huntress sprinting full speed at him. “Ah! Guys she’s coming!” he warns the others as he steps through, only just stepping to the ground as Arslan closes the gap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t!” Arslan lunges forward, trying to grab him through the hole, only to stop halfway. She sees the group, they were just out of her reach, but as she trashed and squirmed to grab at them, she found herself getting no closer. “What the?” she looks down at herself, to see that she was stuck in the wall. Her left arm pinned to her side, her legs kicked uselessly behind her. Her right arm was free, but the way her robe had bunched up it was stuck with limited movement. The boys stared in shock at her, not believing what just happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t just gawk! Help me!” Arslan demands from the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should we? You were just gonna beat us,” One boy says, Arslan glared at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m going to doubly beat you if you don’t you bunch of pipsqueaks!” She shouts at them, clenching her fists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pfft, we’re not scared of a fat hag like you,” The supposed leader of the group says, the others laughing with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh you listen here you little limp dicks,” Arslan growls, her anger getting the better of her “If I’m not out of here in the next five minutes, I’m going to-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to what?” This time, one of the taller kids spoke, the one holding her wallet “Says here you’re a huntress. You’d lose your license if it got out that you beat up a bunch of kids.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened her mouth to retort but quickly closed it again, her anger slowly subsiding. Sure the kids had started it, but what court would take that excuse from a full-grown huntress. “...Fine. I’m sorry,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re what?” The leader asks, leaning in with a shit-eating grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I said I was sorry,” Arslan growls at him. “If you get me out then I won’t hurt you,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why should we?” He asks “You called us limp dicks,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan’s eye twitched softly. “Fine, you're not-,” Faster than she could move the boy’s hand shot out and grabbed hold of her tube top, pushing it down so her breasts fell out. Her eyes went wide as she realized her chest was on display. “You little shit!” she shouts, trying to bend her arm enough to grab her cover her chest to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah! Look at those udders!” The boy says, slapping her swinging breasts. Arslan tried to grab at him, but her robe wrapped tight around her arm kept her too slow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dammit! If you don’t knock this off right now I’m going to end you bunch of tiny dick cowards!” Arslan shouts out. The boys only laughed at her flustered self.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she needs to be taught a lesson,” the leader says, the other boys all nod their heads. The leader motions to a few of them and they run off, heading through another hole in the wall. Arslan isn’t given much time to wonder where they’re going when she feels a hand slap down on her ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get away from me!” she shouts, blindly kicking to get the boys away. From in front of her, she hears a click and sees that the leader had his own scroll out, its camera aimed right ast her. “Don’t you dare take another photo!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh no, you gonna stop me?” he taunts as he takes another picture. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opens her mouth to chew him out but only a small squeak comes out as she feels the small hands start grabbing and tugging at her pants. “Wait! Don’t” </span>
  <b>
    <em>RIIIP </em>
  </b>
  <span>“tear them anymore” Arslan could feel the cool breeze on her legs now, as well as hands squeezing and grabbing her ass. “Okay, you’ve had your fun. Let me go,” Arslan says, starting to feel a small bit of panic.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm, no,” The kid says with a grin “Not until we’ve really had our fun, and if you’re a good girl we’ll help you out afterward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan swallows softly. She didn't want to agree to this but her options were limited. Her body tenses as she feels one boy trying to pull her panties off. "Fine! What do you brats want?" She asks,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kid smirks at her "First you gotta stop calling us little dicks,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fine, you don't have little dicks," </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Then you gotta suck mine," he says, pushing his pants down to show off his hard dick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her cheeks started to burn as she looked at his little member. "What?! Are you insane? You're just a kid!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"A kid who's gonna start posting your naked pics everywhere," he says stepping closer to her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could feel her panties being pulled off by the ones behind her, clearly, they had no intentions of stopping "Fine, but when this is done you delete them,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he gets in range she opens her mouth, letting him guide his small length past her lips. Once he was in, she closed around his shaft and started running her tongue along it. He wasn't particularly long so he fit in comfortably. The kid let out a soft groan and grabbed tightly onto her hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, you like that?" He asks. He eagerly begins thrusting his hips rapidly, his thighs slapping against Arslan's cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She closed her eyes, trying to imagine anyone else, though it became harder as she felt their small fingers pinching and pulling at her folds. "Hey! She's a hairy slut!" Someone shouts</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha! Only sluts are hairy!" The kid says with a grin as she glares up at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the roaming sets of fingers manages to find the huntress's clit and pinches on it. Arslan feels a jolt run through her body, a small moan pushing out of her. "Hey! I think she liked that! The leader says laughing. The kids behind her shout in agreement and they continue the assault on her trapped backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leader's tip was leaking precum across her tongue, his shaft throbbing as he got closer. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, just swallow and-</span>
  </em>
  <span> the young boy pulls his cock from her mouth just as he was cumming, shooting his load across her face in several small spurts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan winces from the sticky assault battery on her face but lets him finish. When he stops cumming she tries to shake the cum off "Alright! Get me out before we continue!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hang on maybe we can try-" "boss! Someone's coming!" Someone on the other side of the wall shouts, followed by the sounds of scurrying footsteps.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh shit!" The kid says hastily, pulling his pants up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Wait! Don't you dare leave! We had a promise!" Arslan snaps at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh right!" The kid stops mid-run and turns around. He runs into Arslan, forcing her back out the other side of the wall before taking off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She lands on the ground with a thud, groaning softly as she feels herself sitting in some mud, her pants and panties gone. "Stupid kids" she growls, getting to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"W-well hell-</span>
  <em>
    <span>hyuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-lo sexy," she hears behind her. Looking over her shoulder she sees a drunk man stumbling towards her, reeking of an unwashed stench and booze. “Why don’t ya </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come over and give me a Lil lovin’?” he asks laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not in the mood for some drunk trash like yourself,” Arslan growls, shoving past him. The drunk laughs as she does and slaps her toned ass. Arslan snaps around, anger flaring “That’s it! You're going to pay for that!”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Qrow was having the time of his life. For the first time since he unlocked his semblance, he wasn’t a walking disaster. He passed by a street performer and her guitar didn’t snap, He went into a glassware shop and left without a single broken plate, he even got to order food from a vendor without their cart bursting into flames! If something bad happened today he knew it wouldn’t be his fault.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leaned over the railing of a bridge, watching the late afternoon sun dance across the mountainous kingdom, a smile creeping across his lips. “I gotta thank Arslan for this. Today's been amazing,” He sighs looking out over the city, the smile slowly slinking away. “I hope she’s not having too much trouble with it.”</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Gluk Gluk Gluk</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan’s eyes were watering, her jaw ached, and the only thing she could taste was the putrid tang of the man's cock as he hammered it in and out of her mouth. “Oh fuck yeah, you know how to suck,” he groans, slamming her nose into his grimy bush of pubes, his dirty hands each holding a fistful of her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her robe was tossed to the side, her hands bound behind her back with her tube top, spit mixed with salty precum ran down her cheeks. “Urry uup,” She groans around his shaft, wanting to be done with this already, he’d been going ten minutes now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls his shaft out of her mouth and slaps her cheek with the spit covered length. “Don’t uh….rush me sugar tits,” he says with a groan, still drunk off his ass. “Cause i’ma...I’ma gonna want that cuntie of yours next,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No just….just keep using my-</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gak”</span>
  </em>
  <span> As she tried to talk he slammed his cock back into her mouth, resuming his rapid thrusting. She ran her tongue up and down his shaft if only to help him cum faster. Fortunately, it didn’t take much longer for his shaft to start throbbing, his climax on the brink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hurry up, just cum in my mouth so- </span>
  </em>
  <span>He pulls out at the last moment and aims his tip at her face. “No don’t you-” A thick rope of cum spurts out, landing directly on her tongue. She gags softly at the metallic taste while several more thick spurts paint her dark cheeks. The man keeps stroking himself as he unleashes massive rope after rope of cum.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gods, how much do you cum?” Arslan asks after swallowing down the seed in her mouth. There’s a thud and she sees the guy unconscious before her, snoring loudly. “About time something good happens,” she gets back to her feet, wiggling her hands-free of her top. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After looking at what clothing she had remaining Arslan redressed herself. This time she used her tube top as a sort of miniskirt. It had to hang low past her hips to look reasonable but what parts of her hips it left exposed she could cover with her robe. She tightened the sash around her waist, making sure it wouldn’t come loose, and started down the road. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Exhausted from the day’s events Arslan stumbled down the sidewalk. Her robes were damp and sticky from how much cum she had to clean off her, her top barely covered her and felt like it was gonna rip at any moment, and she was now without any money or way to communicate with someone. “This day couldn’t get much worse,” She groans before clenching her fists “No! I will not be beaten,” She was mostly trying to keep her spirits up at this point.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She held her head up and walked with as much confidence as she could. The sun was starting to set low on the sky, a deep orange colored the sky above her. "Hmm I should be getting close," Arslan mutters as she looks around the neighborhood she was in. Around her people walked around, heading home for the night. Though there were a few girls out who seemed to be in less clothing than even Arslan was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Surely they must be cold," Arslan mutters as she walks past them, too aware of how much her wardrobe showed off her legs and chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The huntress kept moving down the streets. Ahead she saw the lights of the residential district and to her excitement, a street she recognized! "Wonderful! I'm almost home!" She exclaims, picking up the pace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before she could reach the corner she heard a voice call out "Hey! Where you gonna beautiful?" Her eye twitches but she keeps moving, trying to ignore the obnoxious voice. "Ah come on, I'll pay good," he calls out </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes "I doubt you could possibly afford-" she looks over her shoulder and feels her heart skip a beat as she sees two cops walking towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Can't afford ya huh?" The smaller of the two asks, a mess of red curls peeking out from his hat, his skin a pale white and dotted with freckles. Next to him stood a much larger man with olive-toned skin and a line of black stubbled ran under his jaw, from ear to ear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh well, that's not exactly what I meant," Arslan says letting out her breath. She wasn't worried, she hadn't done anything wrong...not on purpose that is. "I assure you, officer, I'm no prostitute," she says with a confident smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sure about that?" The smaller cop asks, gesturing to her makeshift skirt and robe that sat low on her shoulders, opened up enough for her cleavage to be seen. "Seems like you're dressed the part,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"And she reeks of cum and alley trash," the larger cop says with a laugh as he walks up to Arslan, sniffing the air above her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She takes a step back, pulling her robe closer "I've just been having a rough day. Nothing scandalous," she reaffirms, keeping her steely glare at the two of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hey hey, don't get so defensive," the redhead says with a laugh. "We know what some of you need to do to survive around here, we understand,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But it's still illegal," the larger cop says, looking down at Arslan "but hey, we might be willing to look away,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I…. would appreciate that," she grumbles, just hoping that going with it would end it faster.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yeah? How much would you appreciate it?" The redhead turns his palm upwards, an eyebrow quirked as he waited.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry I don't have any money," she says scowling now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two cops share a look, both grinning "well then I guess we're taking you in," he says, reaching for his handcuffs. "Unless you can think of another way to pay up"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A pit formed in Arslan's stomach. She knew exactly what he meant. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods, it's really come to that, hasn't it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> She sighs softly "I...can think of one way. Would you </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemen</span>
  </em>
  <span> follow me?" She asks, as she steps into a nearby alleyway, the two cops following close behind. Arslan leads deep into the alley, the pit growing in her stomach. Once they reach the back of the alley, far from the streets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then, this far enough,” Arslan says, avoiding eye contact with either of them. “Let’s do this fast, I need to get home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How fast we do this is gonna depend entirely on you,” The Large cop says as he and his partner pull out their cocks. She glances down at the lengths, the feeling only getting worse. Both had rather sizable members, the olive-skinned cop’s was the thicker of the two while his partner was much longer. Arslan swallows the lump in her throat and grabs both of the men by their base, stroking them slowly. She could feel their shafts hardening under her grip as she worked them both. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on hot stuff, that all you got?” The shorter cop asks. “Not gonna pay anything like this,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is all you’re going to get,” she growls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I guess we will need to bring you in after all,” He says “Unless you wanna get a little more enthusiastic,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scowls at him but relents, slowly sinking down to her knees. “Fine, I can…. Be a little more enthusiastic,” She leans in towards the longer dick and gently licks the man’s tip, his salty taste sticking to her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, don’t keep us waiting too long,” the cop says. She shoots him another look as she wraps her lips around his tip and starts to bob her head softly. She keeps her other hand pumping up and down the other man’s shaft, squeezing him tightly. “You’re a natural, but let's speed this up,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The shorter cop grabs onto her hair and before she could protest, he slams his long cock down her throat. Arslan’s eyes bulge in her head as she feels the head block her throat, her nose buried in his bush. “Ah fuck that’s the good stuff,” he says pulling back to thrusts a few more times, keeping the tight grip on her hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, she must love that,” The other officer says groaning “She’s gripping like an animal,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh hell yeah, and her throat is tight as fuck,” The redhead says thrusting a few more times before letting Arslan pull back completely off his cock. As she coughs and catches her breath the other cop grabs her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“H-hold on,” She sputters, spit running down her chin as she grabs his thighs, trying to hold herself back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry slut but my dick’s getting cold,” With a powerful thrust, he forces his cock past her lips and into her mouth. He gives Arslan no time to adjust to his thick cock and starts rapidly thrusting, holding the girl’s head like she was a plaything. Her hands gripped his thighs tightly, trying to slow him down some, to no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t think you’re done with me,” The redhead says. He grabs her hand off his partner’s thigh and wraps it around his shaft, making her stroke his cock steadily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Bastards </span>
  </em>
  <span>Arslan growls in her head as she finally finds a rhythm to stroke and sucks the two men. Gradually, she started to move of her own accord. She’d suck on one’s cock, bobbing her head steady and fast while stroking the other’s, focused only on getting the two to cum. Her determination pays off eventually when she feels the large cop's cock throb in her mouth, just before he shoots his load down her throat. The smaller man cums soon after, spraying his ropes across the side of her face, much to her annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arslan sits back on her heels as she struggles to get the large load down, letting out a loud sigh when she does. “Al...alright. We’re done,” She mutters, wiping her face off on her sleeve.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, we ain’t done,” The redhead cop says with a smirk, both men still hard.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We like you too much, not often we get to break in a new slut in these parts," the larger partner says, stroking himself. "So why don't you be a good girl and show us all the goods?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hell no!" Arslan snaps, glaring at the men as she rises to her feet "I am not some slut for you to use! I am a Huntress and you pay for your actions!"</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Qrow let out a small laugh as the fuzzy tongue of the cat lashed against his fingers. He was sitting in a pet store with some others, enjoying the small petting area they had. He had picked up a small black cat and let it roam around his lap, licking and pawing at his hands. "To think I used to blame you," he mutters with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He pulls his Scroll out and takes a picture if him smiling while holding the kitten, sending it to Yang and Ruby. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Hey kids, your teammate get loss?"</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later his Scroll buzzes with a response. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"What's up with the cat? I thought you hated them?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yang asks</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"I haven't seen you smile like this in….ever!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ruby sends right after.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just having a really good day"</span>
  </em>
  <span> he sends back to them.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>"Hhnghh!" Arslan moans through gritted teeth. She was pinned between the two cops, the larger one was behind her, gripping and groping her chest while pounding into her tight ass. The smaller cop was drilling her push with hard, fast Thrusts while smacking her toned ass. The girl's dark skin was plastered with sweat and her eyes were glazed over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Damn, you're a huntress?" The smaller cop asks with a laugh as he feels her walls squeezing around his shaft, adding another orgasm to her growing count. "Can't be, only a slut loves it this much,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think we need to bring her back to the precinct," the larger man says, slamming into her hard and pumping a load of cum deep into her ass. "Bet the sarge would love her,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Fuck, I know I'm gonna want more of her," the two let out a laugh, still pounding into Arslan with little care for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep in her mind, she knew she should fight back, but all thoughts were lost to the waves of pleasure crashing throughout her.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Mister Black leaned back in his office chair, a content sigh slips from his lips as he breaks his stoic disposition for just a moment. Down between his knees, Mister-No, Miss Purple now, was finishing up with a kiss to his tip. "I always forget how good you are at that," he says giving her head a pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She rolls her eyes and pushes his hand away. "Remember, you owe me for that. And I plan to take my payment all at once," her suit was left open, the bindings around her chest loosened to show off her modest chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right right, I can't wait to see what you come up with," he says with a smirk "now let's-" </span>
  <b>
    <em>Brrrrng!</em>
  </b>
  <span> He looks over to his Scroll and checks the number "hmm 243? I don't know that code,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That's the industrial area of Mistral," Purple says, stroking him still "you know anyone down there?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Hmm, I don't. I'm sure if it's important they'll call back," he sets the scroll to silent and out it down. "Now where were we?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"One more till my turn," she teases, licking his shaft again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Right, right. One more,"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this one. I'm considering opening myself up for commissions, that a good idea?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>